


Keep Calm I'm Just Pregnant

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Becky Lynch, Alpha Charlotte Flair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sasha Banks, Tags Are Hard, if you look hard enough - Freeform, implied GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: In which Sasha is pregnant and trying to deal with not one but two very overprotective Alphas and after a couple of months of being insistently carried around the house by one and having the other constantly questioning/controlling all of her food choices, Sasha finally just locks both of her Alphas out of the bedroom and contentedly eats in the bed.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte, Sasha Banks/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Keep Calm I'm Just Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. This is probably trash but it's my trash

* * *

For the thousandth time that day, Sasha rolled her eyes. She swore that if she rolled them one more time they were either going to fall out of her head or get stuck. And she didn't want that. Not for the sake of being blind the rest of her life, no. Sasha didn't want any harm to come to her precious eyeballs because it would give both of her mates another excuse to fret over her as if she were just some invalid all of a sudden.

It's been a solid two months after Sasha told them that she was pregnant—as predicted, there were tears, _happy_ _tears_ , and victory sex. Of course Sasha didn't call it that but she didn't discourage the name either. Of course, Sasha didn't realize that was the last moments of peace she'd be getting until she dropped this kid. And she still had seven months to go. _Shit._

Currently, Sasha was pushing the basket while her two bickering wives followed behind her. Both of them were smartly dressed, really still in their work clothes because they were both too protective to let Sasha grocery shop without one of them around, and lately it was always  _ both  _ of them around to wait on Sasha hand and foot. Really, the Omega didn't have to be grocery shopping right now—her two Alpha's could've done it for her, and they would have without complaint. But Sasha was tired of being inside their house all day—her own career put on a temporary hold, giving her time to spend more time with her family. She could afford the time away, they've waited a whole year for her to get her shit together...Sasha would put up with their hovering because she knew they were just happy and scared, just like her.

But  _ shit... _

Between Becky trying to carry her all over the house, even to the bathroom—though Sasha wasn't going to complain about those 'assisted' showers—and Charlotte's need to control every aspect of their breakfast, lunch and dinner down to measuring Sasha's water? Sasha was being driven up the wall. But she was used to it, they were Alpha's. And her Alpha's in particular always tended to think they knew every goddamn thing until they fell on their asses and looked to her for help. She was also used to them arguing, with Charlotte being a lawyer and Becky a homicide Lieutenant—there was never a dull moment at dinner provided everyone's schedules lined up accordingly.

But this? What they were doing now? It was a new level that Sasha was unfamiliar with and they've all been together for six years now, married for two.

“And just what would you even know about eating healthy, Becky?” Charlotte laughed, a little red in the face—a sign that she was getting frustrated, “I've seen your cruiser! McDonald's at three in the morning!? McFlurries?”

Becky looked at her wife, her fellow Alpha, in shock and mild disgust, “Ya went through my trash, Charlie? You disgust me,  _ ya nasty.” _

Sasha bit her lip, thankful that her back was to them both—God forbid they think she was picking sides again. Charlotte growled quietly at Becky, “You know how much I hate that woman. I just...everything about her just rubs me wrong.”

Becky snorted, rolling her own eyes, “Someone needs to tell that woman that the fifties don't exist anymore...I'm tellin' you, if she comes by my office again, I'ma shoot her.”

“I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear you threaten another Officer of the court,” Charlotte huffed, then her eyes narrowed a very quiet red haired Omega in front of them, “Just like I'm going to pretend that I didn't just see my pregnant wife put double stuffed Oreo cookies in the basket. Sasha, seriously? Weren't you listening to me in the car?”

Sasha put on her best pout before she turned around, “I heard you...? oh c'mon baby please? I have to eat healthy all the time!”

Becky snickered, knowing that look all to well and she was grateful that it wasn't directed at her. She'd like to say that she wasn't susceptible to Sasha's pout and puppy eyes—but then she'd be a bold faced liar. Becky looked between Sasha and Charlotte, amused because as much as Charlotte tried to stand strong against Sasha's pout—even the great big bad Alpha couldn't resist.

“So you're gonna let her have those cookies, but get on my ass about takeout food?”

Charlotte scoffed, “Oh please, Becky...”

* * *

“Becky, I swear to god if you don't stop carrying me all over the place! I can walk, babe!” Sasha huffed loudly when Becky finally set her down on the sofa, her inner wolf absolutely loved the attention and care being shown to her by her mates—it was a norm, but this was next level and Sasha's Omega was content. But the less primitive side of her was annoyed because she knew that neither Becky or Charlotte were doing anything to contain their own wolves. They were starting to smother her and Sasha was growing tired of her wives regulating her every move.

“But why walk when you have me? I can carry you and bring you whatever it is that you want.” Becky chuckled and kissed her irritated mate softly, unaware of the irritation brewing beneath the surface. The Alpha laid down on the remaining length of the sofa, placing her head in Sasha's lap as she got comfortable on her back.

Sasha glared down at Becky, knowing that this was a tactic—it never failed because Sasha never went through on her urge to clock Becky upside her head and pushing her to the floor. But no, this was nearly a routine now. Becky would come home and carry Sasha to the dining room and talk her to death until Charlotte came into the dining room with their food, or Becky would carry Sasha into the living room. Then proceed to lay on her like a damn pillow until Charlotte came in with Sasha's food or snack. Whichever...it was all healthy and gross and  _ not  _ what Sasha's been craving.

Sasha wanted grease! Cheese! Sasha had the goddamn munchies and all Charlotte and Becky were feeding her were rabbit food!

Sasha's wolf side might've been content with the extra attention, but Sasha was annoyed like hell...even if she did adore it, but she knew that she was going to have to put her foot down with their hovering before it got out of control.

But even as she thought that, Sasha rubbed her stomach over her shirt as Becky channel surfed. Sasha wasn't showing yet, but her world famous abs were slowly disappearing. It was both terrifying and beautiful. Like clockwork, once Becky found something on TV, Charlotte was off the phone in the kitchen and coming into the living room carrying a small white cereal bowl. When she handed it to Sasha, the Omega saw that it wasn't cereal at all...it was just grapes and apple slices.

“No peanut butter?” Sasha pouted, staring down into the bowl as if she were about to cry.

Charlotte gave Sasha an apologetic look, “Not this time, baby, the peanut butter we have isn't healthy and I—”

Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Charlotte, the peanut butter won't kill me just because you hate the brand.”

Becky reached up and blindly stole an apple slice out of Sasha's bowl, it wasn't like Sasha really wanted it anyway and she was oblivious to Charlotte's glare, but Becky was used to them. She wasn't bothered with the other Alpha's antics, not right now.

“Sasha...”

“No,” Sasha set the bowl on Becky's chest, nearly knocking the wind out of Becky and pushing her onto the floor as she got up from her seat on the sofa with Charlotte hot on her heels, “I wanna eat what I wanna eat.”

Becky, still cradling the bowl to her chest, stood next to Charlotte at the kitchen entrance, watching Sasha shuffle things around in their refrigerator. Both Alpha's could feel the annoyance pouring from their smaller mate in waves and both of them wondered how either of them could miss that their mate wasn't wholly satisfied with either of them.

“—I love you both, I do,” Sasha's voice brought them back to the present, finally emerging from the refrigerator with an arm full of cheese sticks, pudding cups and a bottle of water, “But carrying me everywhere and making me eat gross food? It's cute, but I have my limits that neither of you seem to care about! I was willing to compromise but both of you will not drive me crazy, I'm pregnant but this is also my vacation!"

“Sasha...” Becky started, or was it Charlotte? Neither of them are sure as they'd both spoken up at the same time but they were both silenced when Sasha held up a finger, her wedding ring gleaming proudly under the kitchen light.

"I get that you're both worried, and I love that...but you guys need to relax.  I'm going upstairs to eat my junk food, and  _ no  _ I don't need to be carried.” Sasha walked between her two Alpha's and up the stairs to their bedroom, well aware that she was being followed. Of course that was quickly put to a stop as well when both Becky and Charlotte found themselves staring at the wood designs of their bedroom door before the sound of the lock sliding into place had them both coming out of their stupor and neither Alpha were happy.

“You and yer stupid menu, Flair!”

“Me?!” Charlotte snarled, baring her teeth—her wolf dangerously close to the surface, “I wasn't the only one she called out down there! Maybe if you'd stop treating her like a baby, she wouldn't be so irritated!”

“Speak for yourself, King Charles!” Becky shot back, lip curling slightly, “Stop tellin' our mate what to eat, yeah? I think she would know what's best for her sooner than you!”

“Ha!” Charlotte looked at Becky sideways, “Me? At least I'm doing something useful! You being so damn clingy pissed her off!” Charlotte knocked on the door again, “Sasha, I'll stop, okay? I'll reel it in, you can eat whatever you want, I promise. Baby girl, just come out. Are you okay in there?”

Becky pushed Charlotte away from the door, and knocked gently, “Sasha? Hey, Sasha, baby? You in there?”

“Of course she's in there.”

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Becky hissed at her wife, “Sasha? I don't know Charlotte's excuse but I'm sor—Ah! Hey!”

Becky nearly dropped the bowl she was holding when Charlotte shoulder checked her out of the way in front of the door, knocking and pleading with their mate to open up. Becky set the bowl down on the hallway table and popped her neck.

Inside the bedroom, Sasha jumped slightly mid-chew of her cheese stick covered in chocolate pudding when she heard a vicious growl outside of the bedroom door, and Sasha jumped again when she heard another yelp followed by a solid thud. Sasha's attention was drawn to the large glob of chocolate pudding that landed the sheets and cursed. And this is why Charlotte didn't want them eating in the bedroom...well food wise.

Sasha scooped it up and ate it, and quickly rolled down the sheets and prayed Charlotte wouldn't notice the stain until Sasha could get the sheets down to the washroom when they were both at work the next day. There was another thud and a snarl, and Sasha rolled her eyes. Her eyes were going to fall out, she was sure of it now.

She was used to Charlotte and Becky bickering and sometimes wrestling each other like they were doing now—but it was making watching TV harder than necessary. Sasha put aside her snacks and crawled out of their large bed so she could go open their bedroom door. What she saw was surprising for most, but never for her.

Becky was on top, but of course she was, she was a seasoned cop—she was always on top, and Sasha felt herself melting a little before she caught a hold of herself. Becky, and Charlotte, who were looking at her saw this and both Alpha's scrambled to their feet, both of them emitting soothing pheromones to battle Sasha's stubborn irritation.

“We're sorry.”

Sasha looked between her two Alpha's, eyebrow raised with her arms crossed over her chest—it was then that both Charlotte and Becky realized that Sasha was now just wearing one of Charlotte's long shirts.

Sasha, noticing their attention, just smirked—she stopped being irritated with them the moment she got her cheese sticks and pudding cups into the bedroom successfully—not Sasha was in the mood for a little bit of fun, and it was rare that either of her wives were submissive to her. Rarely at the same time...Sasha had a long list of grievances they owed her.

“Yeah? How sorry?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I was just bored so I wrote this.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
